


That awkward vibe...

by wordswehavesaid



Series: Tumblr prompts [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crack, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, poor poor Cisco, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/pseuds/wordswehavesaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still not quite in control of his powers, Cisco accidentally sees something that almost makes him regret the whole meta-human thing all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That awkward vibe...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "CISCO FINDING OUT ABOUT BARRY AND OLIVER CUZ HE ACCIDENTALLY VIBED THEM" I think this is the second time I've been prompted Cisco happening upon our two vigilantes. Not sure why it's so popular an idea, but enjoy!

Cisco stays behind late at the lab after everyone else has left - well, besides those who call the place home, sweet home - to fix up the Flash suit. Barry’s said he’s going to be busy tonight so he knows the speedster won’t be needing to use it. He’s just gotten his tools out and reaches to tug down the zipper on the suit to take it off the mannequin.

Suddenly the world shifts out of focus, a feeling he’s becoming more and more familiar with. He’s somewhere else even if he hasn’t moved at all and he slowly turns his head this way and that to try and get a sense of it.

It’s an apartment, he thinks. He can see other buildings out of the windows and they’re high up. But the sound of a different zip directs his attention to the fact that this is a bedroom, and two people are currently on it in various states of undress.

The one braced above is a man with a broad back and some kind of tattoo on his shoulder. There’s something familiar about his outline but he can’t quite pinpoint it. The man’s just undone his partner’s jeans and is tugging them down past his knees with one hand. The other hand is doing…something. Something that elicits a gasp followed by a breathy moan.

That’s a man’s voice and a man’s bare legs, both of which he is very familiar with and _oh God_ this _cannot_ be happening. Creeping on his friend’s dinner dates is one thing but his hookups? His hookups with a _guy_?

But it is Barry Allen who surges upward with one arm braced against the mattress to start kissing and sucking at his mysterious partner’s neck. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” he says in between kisses. “And if you don’t do something about that, then I will.”

There’s a low, warm chuckle in reply and that _voice_. Cisco knows he knows it but he just can’t place it and damn his stupid curiosity he should be focusing on getting _out_ of this vision, not being a voyeur!

The other man rocks forward unexpectedly and Barry throws his head back with a look of pure ecstasy, crying out his partner’s name for anyone - specifically Cisco - to hear.

“Oliver!”

And like a switch has been flipped he’s back in his lab. Cisco staggers back into a chair, falling heavily into it, the suit forgotten. His legs are weak, his heart is pounding, his face flushed with embarrassment and - nope, nope, not going to go there. Not going anywhere _near_ there or what he just saw. What he just saw…

“Ho-ly…shit.”


End file.
